jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
What Is My Life
WHAT IS MY LIFE - Jacksepticeye Songify Remix is a song made for Jacksepticeye by Schmoyoho. General The video features clips from his Cuphead, Animal Super Squad, Getting Over It, Hello Neighbor series, Surgeon Simulator: Donald Trump, and vlogs 'I'm Terrified Of Heights', 'The Evolution of Jacksepticeye', and 'A Day With Jack!' Like All the Way, the song is made using various instruments and voice alterations, mainly autotune. Lyrics :Boucin' around at the speed of sound :I'm all alone :All alone :Can you see me? :No lights around :Hello, hello (hello, hello) :You're so light :But your battery might die :I'm beyond words :And I don't know whyyy :God, could you deactivate :Deactivate my heart made of stone (of stone) :What is my life? (Ohhhhh) :Am I doin' this right? (Ohhhhh) :I just realized that I might not know what the hell is going on :Fool me once :Fool me twice :We're still gonna try (Oh) :We're gonna carry on (Oh) :You could break these bones of mine :I'm still the champion :What is my life (Ohhhhh) :Am I doing this right? (x2) :What is my life (Ohhhhh) :My life (my life) :Ohhhhh :My life :How do I play? (ay, ay) :And I'm here to say :I'm gonna smack your ass in a major way :This game (game, game) :Is designed to play badly :And that's not what a game should be :Down, down into the windy river we go :The angsty teen should know all about being in the shadows :What if this is reality and out here is the dream? :I don't even know :Just be the best you can be :What is my life? (Ohhhhh) :Am I doin' this right? (Ohhhhh) :I just realized that I might not know what the hell is going on :Fool me once :Fool me twice :We're still gonna try (Oh) :We're gonna carry on (Oh) :You could break these bones of mine :I'm still the champion :What is my life (Ohhhhh) :Am I doing this right? (x2) :What is my life (Ohhhhh) :My life (my life) :Ohhhhh :My life :Come along :Run away with me :The more I fail, the better I feel :Come at me, gravity :Good ol' eggs Benedict :That's me (that's me) :Good ol' Jackseptibenedict :That's all I wanna be :Eggs benedict are fookin' delicious, by the way :I might need eggs Benedict every day (every day) :Eggs Benedict (x3) :At the end of the day, we're all just trying to find eggs Benedict :What is my life? (Ohhhhh) :Am I doin' this right? (Ohhhhh) :I just realized that I might not know what the hell is going on :Fool me once :Fool me twice :We're still gonna try (Oh) :We're gonna carry on (Oh) :You could break these bones of mine :I'm still the champion :What is my life (Ohhhhh) :Am I doing this right? (x2) :What is my life (Ohhhhh) :My life (my life) :Ohhhhh :What is my life :YES! Trivia *Jack uploaded the song to his channel just as his subscriber count hit 18 million. Category:Songs Category:2018 videos Category:February 2018 Category:Videos